


i just can't get enough of you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Soft Sub Louis + Gentle Dom Harry: The Fic, Sub Louis, basically its just louis and harry exploring their relationship, the tags will be updated as the fic updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in summary, Harry is concerned. Not for their relationship, but because he’s not really sure how to control himself during sex. Because he would never want to hurt Louis, would never want to do something that that his boyfriend wouldn’t want. Harry though…Harry wants to hold Louis down, he wants to take control, he wants to whisper dirty things in his ear while he fucks him hard, until the headboard shakes and Zayn starts screaming at them to “get a fucking grip you assholes I’m trying to sleep.” Harry knows what he wants. The thing is that he doesn’t really know what <i>Louis</i> wants.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Louis and Harry explore a certain part of their relationship.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so hey! what's up! i can't believe i'm actually writing and posting a fic...and a sub louis fic at that like....i literally can't believe i'm doing this. but here we are.
> 
> anyways, long story short i wanted to write louis and harry in an established relationship, exploring d/s and their relationship. at it's very core, i like to talk about d/s because there can be so much love and there has to be so much trust involved. trust in the other person and in yourself. and also i just...really like talking about sub louis headcanons.
> 
> so anyways here we are! i would like to dedicate this fic to my soulmate ella and my saltmate juli, who let me bother them and wreck them at all hours of the day with headcanons and who destroy me right back. i don't know what i would do without you both.
> 
> you can find my on tumblr @blushlouies and please, i would love some feedback and constructive criticism! i want my writing to get better and better and also i want to hear from you all.
> 
> thank you!

Harry is worried.

Maybe worried is a little bit of a stretch. Concerned maybe? Concerned about him and Louis, and…no that’s not right. Concerned about himself mostly, because him and Louis are great. More in love than ever. They both have steady jobs for the first time since they left university, Louis working as a drama teacher and Harry as some underling at a law firm. The hours are long and the work is hard and, okay, maybe they don’t have enough time to themselves as they used too, but having _some_ money—and being able to know that they’re going to be able to fix the oven if it breaks again so they don’t have to eat cold sandwiches for a month—is better than having no money at all. And despite the long hours they still do get time to themselves, to drink cheap wine and yell at the TV together at least once a week before lazily making out on the couch for a good hour until Zayn comes home from his shift. They still get time to go out to coffee shops and all night diners, teasing each other when Louis throws the blueberries from his pancakes down Harry’s shirt and playing footsie under the table.

And, of course, there’s still time for the sex. In Harry’s opinion there’s always time for sex, and Niall loved calling him a _‘fucking nympho’_ if he even did so much as kiss Louis in public while they were in university. Fortunately, Louis agrees with him, and they have sex as often as they can, more than they probably should especially given that Zayn sleeps in the room next door and can definitely hear them. But really, it’s better than ever. Too good even. And that’s a problem.

It really shouldn’t be. Normal people wouldn’t be concerned that the sex is too good, but it’s so good that Harry gets too into it sometimes, too into fucking his boyfriend that he doesn’t even notice when he’s gripping Louis’ wrists and pinning him beside his head. Or too into and doesn’t even notice how much he’s marking up Louis’ throat, his boy’s beautiful throat and collarbones, so much that Louis swears at him the next morning, yelling about how he has to wear a stiff button up shirt and all his students are going to think he’s a stiff (Harry always kisses him and reassures him that his students would never think that, because Mr. Tomlinson is everyone’s favourite teacher, and Louis blushes and still punches him in the shoulder anyway).

So in summary, Harry is concerned. Not for their relationship, but because he’s not really sure how to control himself during sex. Because he would never want to hurt Louis, would never want to do something that that his boyfriend wouldn’t want. Harry though…Harry wants to hold Louis down, he wants to take control, he wants to whisper dirty things in his ear while he fucks him hard, until the headboard shakes and Zayn starts screaming at them to “get a fucking grip you assholes I’m trying to sleep.” Harry knows what he wants. The thing is that he doesn’t really know what Louis wants, besides getting fucked. Because that’s the _only_ answer he gives when Harry asks what he wants, never anything else. And Harry can tell he wants something more, because sometimes Louis pauses in between passionate kisses before he starts asking Harry to “just fuck me already you fucking oaf.” But he _won’t fucking say it_.

The sex is too good, so good, right now it’s at an even level of good, but it could be even better. But neither of them seems to want to talk about it to make it better.

Okay, so _maybe_ Harry is worried. 

He’s also worried when Louis walks through the door, kicking his shoes off so hard that they echo when they slam into the kitchen wall. Harry turns around from where he’s sprawled on the couch and eyes his boyfriend apprehensively. “How was your day babe?”

Louis slams his book bag onto the kitchen counter. “Fine.”

Harry raises an eyebrow at him. “Are you sure about that?" 

Louis’ shoulders tense as he starts sorting through his bag, pulling things out and slamming them on the counter for no discernible reason, and they’ve talked about this, the counter is to be used to food prep only. “I’m fine, get off my back." 

Harry fixes a hard look on Louis’ back. He knows he can’t see it, but Louis has some sort of sixth sense for when Harry is glaring at him. Harry loves to take advantage of it. “Would you like to try that again?” he asks in a low voice.

And just like that Louis’ shoulders deflate and his head drops, and Harry lets him take a few deep breaths before asking, “Do you want to talk about it?” He waits until Louis nods before softly saying “C’mere baby.” Louis drags his feet on the feet on the carpet as he makes his way over, flopping down on the couch and digging his face into Harry’s thigh. Harry brushes his fingers through Louis’ soft fringe, waiting for him to start talking.

Eventually Louis sighs. “People fucking suck.”

“We’ve established this many times. Why this time?”

“The administration fucking sucks. They wouldn’t know a promising group of kids if it was right in front of them, if they walked up to the school and set it on fire. They would be sitting inside the burning building wondering how they could leech funding from the drama department even more.”

“Well I hope that the kids won’t resort to that.” That one earns him a glare before Louis nuzzles his face back into Harry’s thigh. “What did they do this time?”

“They denied my request for more funding. For any funding. They haven’t approved a single request for funding all year. I need it. The kids need it. We can’t put on a fucking play if we don’t have any costumes, or any props. They keep telling me to just use the shit that’s there but half of it is falling apart and all of it is at least 20 years old.” Louis huffs. “I just want to give these kids a play, I want to give them something.”

Harry brushes his thumb across Louis’ cheek. “I know you do babe,” he says as he goes back to brushing the fringe out of his boyfriend’s face. “Is there any other way you can get the money? Maybe go to the board?”

Louis lets out a bitter little laugh. “They’ll just laugh in my face. No one cares about the theatre department. We’re always the last to get money and the first to get cut.” 

“Could you maybe do a fundraiser? I don’t know…a bake sale.”

“Yeah we could, I have a few ideas. It’s just...a lot of fucking work and I’m already tearing my hair out trying to organize this play on top of classes and everything. I just…I really want them to have this Harry.”

Harry twirls the little curly piece of Louis’ fringe around his finger. “I’m sure you could find a way. I’m sure that the boys could help. Me too.”

Louis turns his head to look up at Harry, and god, his expression is so soft and sweet, like he can’t believe Harry would offer to do something as simple as this and Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of seeing Louis look at him like that. “Are you sure love?” 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I? I know how much you love these kids, and it’s selfish really. I’m going to be doing It because of the way your eyes light up when they’re at their best. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Louis smiles and Harry blinks and next thing he knows Louis is sitting up, straddling Harry and kissing him deeply, and, hey, Harry’s not going to complain. He slides his hands up the back of Louis’ shirt, rubbing his thumbs along his soft skin. Louis sucks on Harry’s bottom lip as he puts his arms around his neck, deepening their kiss once again as he tugs lightly on the hair at the nape. Louis starts to pull back, until he’s just pecking Harry’s lips lightly and smiling in between kisses. “I love you, so much,” he says, before resting his head on Harry’s shoulder and hiding his face in his neck.

Harry starts rubbing Louis’ back slowly, just feeling the soft skin and the movement of Louis’ body as he breathes, reverting to his standard state of being completely overwhelmed with Louis’ presence. “I love you too. So much.” 

Usually that would be the end of it. Usually they would cuddle for awhile and then Harry would get started on dinner while Louis sat on the counter, swinging his legs and munching on whatever he could get his hands on. But, as Harry kneads into Louis’ back, he can’t help but notice that his muscles are still tense. He turns his head to whisper into Louis’ hair. “Babe?” Louis just hums in return. “Do you have something else you want to talk about?” Louis shakes his head. “You sure? Because…”

Harry takes a deep breath and oh god, he doesn’t really know how he got here. Making Louis’ problems about his job about their sex life, but he knows his boyfriend. He knows when he’s tense about something, when he doesn’t want to talk about something, when he’ll push something aside over and over and over to take care of everyone around him until he eventually explodes. And right now, Harry is pretty sure he knows what the something Louis is tense about is. Because Harry is tense about the same thing too. And it’s better to get it out of the way now, before the stress of the fundraising and Louis’ job takes over their lives. Better to get at least one stressor out of the way, right?

“Because…I feel like. You’ve wanted to talk to me about something for a long time. But whenever I ask you, you just…freeze up and don’t tell me.”

Louis pulls back and looks at Harry with his eyes narrowed, and oh my god, Harry hates this look. It’s the ‘Harry did you just say Banksy was the greatest modern artist’ look. “I literally don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

 “It’s…well…you see when…” Harry can feel himself getting red in the face and this is not how he expected this conversation to go.

 “Spit it out Henry.”

 “It’s about sex Louis. It’s about sex.”

 He can actually feel Louis’ shoulders immediately tense and that’s when he knows he’s got him. That he’s been concerned about the same thing Harry has. He can see it when Louis’ expression goes soft and he looks down, biting at his lip, betraying the stiffness of his shoulders. Nothing like the abrasive person he normally is when he’s tense like this. He’s nervous. Harry scratches his nails up and down Louis’ back as he waits for him to speak. “What do you mean about sex?” Louis asks, his voice shaky, and oh, he’s going to play this game?

 “I mean…That when sometimes when I‘m opening you up, you know, leaving marks on your thighs and you’re being…loud. I ask you what you want and you just...stop. Like you want to say something but you won’t say it. You won’t ask me for it. And I can tell you want to so bad baby.”

 Louis continues worrying his lip. “I don’t know what this has to do with my job.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Oh please. You know that I know what happens when you get stressed about something. It boils over everywhere and I don’t want any stress from here transferring over to there. So it’s best you just spit it out.”

Louis presses his lips into a thin line and shakes his head. “I don’t want to,” he says in a small, soft voice and he sounds so sweet that usually Harry would let him get out of this, but not this time. It’s been a long time coming. 

Harry slides one of his hands from under Louis’ shirt and places it on his cheek, gently forcing his head up. “I think you do want to tell me babe,” he says as he looks into Louis’ eyes, wide and beautiful and staring right back at him. He really can’t believe he gets this for the rest of his life.

Louis let’s his head fall back onto Harry’s shoulder and he goes back to his previous position of having his face nuzzled into Harry’s neck and Harry lets him, because he knows it’ll only take a few minutes before Louis tells him what he already knows. So he waits, one hand playing with Louis’ hair and the other settled comfortable on the small of his back. He waits and listens to Louis’ breathing until that’s the only thing he can focus on. It’s the only thing he cares about at this moment, which is why Harry hears it when Louis’ breath hitches.

“Love…” Louis whispers into his neck. 

Harry just hums and replies, “Yeah Lou.”

“I kinda…want you…t' take…” and Harry can’t hear the last part because Louis’ face is pushed too far into his neck to hear and he’s talking far too quietly.

“Can you say that again? I couldn’t hear you.” Louis sighs and says it again, but it’s still too quiet for Harry to hear, so he taps Louis on the back. “I need you to repeat it again babe your talking too—”

“I said I want you to take control Harry,” Louis says, practically yelling directly in Harry’s ear. He pulls back and looks at Harry with wide eyes, red in the face. Harry is shocked for a minute at the volume of Louis’ admission and he can barely get an word in before Louis starts to speak again, his voice growing frantic. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry that was stupid of me, fuck I shouldn’t have asked that. We should just for—”

Harry interrupt him with a kiss, because he can’t have him thinking that. He can’t have his beautiful boy thinking that he doesn’t want it too, that he hasn’t been thinking about the same thing for weeks. He pulls back to see Louis looking at him with a shocked expression, like he can’t believe what’s happening. “Of course I want that too. Why wouldn’t I?”

Louis just keeps looking at him with a soft expression, blush on his cheeks (it hasn’t really left and Harry is so hopelessly endeared). “Really?” he asks, in his soft sweet voice again, one that makes Harry want to wrap him in blankets and kiss him and kiss him and never let him go.

He smiles and kisses Louis, pulling back to whisper “really,” before they go back to kissing, both of them smiling into each others mouths. They continue like that for a few minutes, kisses steadily getting deeper and more passionate, until Louis suddenly pulls back.

“Shouldn’t we like, um, talk about this? Maybe? That could be important.” 

Harry just kisses him again. “Let’s see. I want to take control, and you want me to take control right?” Louis goes back to blushing and nods his head. “I think that. We should make dinner. And then after if you feel up to it we can make hot chocolate and have a cuddle and talk about it more. Sounds good?”

Louis mumbles, “Yeah sounds good,” and moves to get off of Harry. He doesn’t get far before Harry pulls him back down.

“But first...I was thinking that my beautiful boyfriend deserves a reward, don’t you think?”

Louis starts up with the blushing again, and Harry loves it, loves that he can make Louis’ feel so special and loved that he can’t contain it, that he has to show it on his face. He wants to do everything he can to see Louis looking that soft, all the time. “What for?” he asks. “I haven’t done anything, yet.” And Harry would be a dirty liar if he said that _yet_ didn’t send a shiver down his spine, of all the times in the future he’s going to reward Louis for letting him take control, for letting him be the best boy.

Harry brushes his thumb over Louis’ cheek and Louis turns his face to nuzzle into his hand. “I think you have. I know you didn’t want to tell me, and I know you were scared, but you did it any ways because you trusted me enough to take care of you. I think that deserves a reward.”

Louis smiles and raises his eyebrows, back to his normal coy self, just a hint of the ever persistent blush on his cheeks. “And what kind of reward would that be?”

Harry bucks up slightly and catches Louis off balance, using this chance to maneuver him until he’s lying flat on his back, with Harry straddling him and hovering over him and smiling. “A kind of reward like this maybe?”

 

“Stop smiling like the fucking cheshire cat and get down here already,” Louis says rolling his eyes. He loops his arms around Harry’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss. It’s deep from the start, their tongues brushing up against each other and Louis is moaning almost immediately. Harry props himself up over Louis with one arm and let’s the other trail down his body, only stopping when it reaches the button of his pants (he’s an expert at getting Louis’ pants undone with one hand now, he’s had enough years to practice). He undoes the button and fly of Louis’ pants, and all the while Louis is pulling on his hair and moaning into his mouth and Harry would give up the world just to hear that sound.

He palms at Louis through his boxers before pulling his pretty cock out, already leaking pre-come. “God your so pretty Lou. Gets me more every single time,” he says in between kisses and Louis keens, letting out a high pitched whine as Harry finally wraps his hand around Louis’ cock and starts stroking. 

And after all these years, he knows how to make Louis turn to putty in his hands. Just the right way to twist his wrist, when to thumb the tip, just the right words to whisper to him (“you look so beautiful love, gorgeous really, can’t get enough of you”) to make Louis moan, his hips bucking up into Harry’s hand as he pulls on his hair harder. 

It doesn’t take long before Louis is whimpering. “Gonna come, fuck Harry, it’s so good, I need it.”

Harry whispers in his ear. “You can come love, always look so beautiful.” And just like that Louis’ back arches and he’s coming, covering Harry’s hands and it gets onto his clothes and he could not care less, because Louis always looks so beautiful like this, flushed with his eyes closed and moaning loudly, for the whole world to hear. He finally collapses, breathing heavy and eyelashes fluttering. 

Harry gives him a few moments, just observing the flush of his cheeks and his pretty, red mouth, before sitting up so he’s straddling Louis’ hips. Louis goes to reach for his fly, but Harry smacks his hand away. “No babe, just want you to watch. Want to come all over your stomach, mark you up.”

Louis just nods and lies back. “Wanna be all yours.”

Harry nods as he gets his cock out. “You’re all mine love. No one else gets you like this. Just me.” Louis nods sleepily and Harry pushes his shirt up, revealing Louis’ cute little tummy that’s one of his favourite things about his boyfriend, although he can’t choose really. He starts stroking at his cock, thinking about what they discussed tonight. Thinks about doing this but with Louis tied up, his hands above his head and letting Harry mark him up all over his entire body. About Louis lying down, letting Harry fuck his mouth until his eyes are watering, until Harry pulls out of his mouth and comes all over his face. About his hands behind his back while Harry eats him out, straining for the release he can’t quite get, begging Harry to keep going. He strokes himself, twisting his wrist and thumbing at the head of his cock, looking at Louis and being met with a stunned expression, eyes roaming over Harry’s body and finally settling on where he’s stroking himself. He looks at Louis’ beautiful eyes, his glowing skin, his beautiful collarbones. And Harry wants to mark him up, he wants to make him feel special and loved, he wants him to be _his_ more than he already is.

That alone is enough to make him come, moaning as come paints Louis’ stomach. When he’s come back to himself, it’s to the sight of Louis running his hands through the come on his stomach, staring at it and at Harry with some sort of reverence. He brings his hands up to his mouth and starts sucking his fingers and licking Harry’s come off his hands. Harry moans at the sight, and it’s almost enough to make him want to go another round. Louis grins at him. “Tastes good, always does” he mumbles in-between sucking his ring and pinky finger.

Harry groans and falls on top of Louis, not caring that this is all going to be hell to try and get out of their clothes later. He kisses up Louis’ jaw until he reaches his mouth. “You, Louis Tomlinson,” he says as he hovers over Louis’ mouth, “are going to be the death of me.”

Louis smiles as Harry kisses him. “And you Harry Styles, are going to be the death of me too. Quite the pair aren’t we.” 

Harry rolls his eyes at him. “Quite the pair I’d say.” He smacks Louis on the thigh before rolling off the couch. “C’mon. Let’s clean up. We have spaghetti to make and things to talk about.” 

They have _a lot_ of things to talk about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Negotiation: The Chapter
> 
> this is basically just 4000 words of my three favourite things:  
> 1) kink negotiation  
> 2) banter  
> 3) kissing
> 
> i hope you all enjoy! you can now find me on tumblr @metlifelouis and i would love to hear your thoughts!

After they change into pajamas (for Louis at least. Harry is happy in just a t-shirt and boxers), do laundry, and eat dinner, Harry drags Louis to sit on the couch to talk about everything. He almost has to physically drag him. He can tell that the last thing his boyfriend wants to do is sit down and talk about kinks, especially given that it was so hard to get him to admit he wanted something in the first place. But if he knows Louis—and of course he does, after 4 years of dating he knows him like no one else—he knows that if they don’t do this tonight, it will be impossible to do later. It will be _oh Harry can’t talk right now I have costumes to put together_ , or _wait but you have to help me plan this fundraiser first_ and next thing knows it will be 6 months later and they will still be at the same place they are now.

So, he physically drags Louis to the couch and swears at Harry under his breath but arranges himself so he has his legs thrown over Harry’s lap. “I don’t see why we have to talk about this tonight.”

“That’s a lie and you know it.”

“Sometimes I really regret dating you for so long. We should have done the right thing. Broken up two years ago so you would find me later on in life and have to relearn me. That way you wouldn’t know me better than I do.”

“That’s also a lie you would wither away without me.”

Louis pouts. “I thought _I_ was the sun. And _you’re_ the moon.”

“You’re distracting me. Shut up so we can talk about sex.”

He feels Louis’ hand start to crawl up his shirt. “I got a better idea.”

Harry grabs Louis wrists and pulls it back, entwining their fingers and resting them on Louis’ knee. “None of that. We need to talk about it first.”

Louis presses his lips together. “What if I don’t want to?”

“We kind of have to baby, if you want anything to happen.”

“What if I don’t…what if I can’t?”

He does a double take. “What do you mean can’t?”

Louis looks down nervously and won’t meet Harry’s eyes. “I mean like it’s hard? I guess. To tell someone…your kinks.. I feel like I want to tell you because I trust you, but I just second guess myself.”

Harry rubs his thumb back and forth over Louis’ knuckles while he mulls that over. “Okay…okay how about this. If you don’t want to tell me, we can just write it down.” He pushes Louis’ legs off his lap and swats him in the shoulder when he whines. “Don’t be so needy I’ll be back in five seconds.” Harry begins to dig two note pads and pens out of the junk drawer, and it only takes five seconds of searching before Louis starts yelling at him to get a move on before he’s accosted by another suitor.

Harry makes his way back over to the couch just as Louis is yelling, “Hurry up Prince Harold, every man in the land wants a piece of this ass,” and Harry just hits him in the head with one of the notepads before flopping back down on the couch.

“You’re an asshole, you know that right? Just wanted to be sure you know.”

“You’re the one who just hit me. Twice!”

“You deserved it. For being an asshole.”

Louis raises his arms up in defeat. He kisses Harry’s shoulder before laying his head on it, playing with the hand not holding the notebooks. “So, what’s the plan love?”

“You’re going to take this,” he hands the notebook to Louis. “And you’re going to write down what you like, what you would like to try, and what is an absolute hard no. And I’m going to do the same so we can compare and figure you where we want to go next. Okay?”

Louis nods and picks up his pen, worrying his bottom lip again. He’s going to bite it raw at this point, but Harry knows he can’t stop him from little quirks like these (also he thinks it’s endearing). Harry picks up his pen and they both start writing. Or at least Harry does. Louis is hiding his notepad from him and looks like he’s doodling instead.

“Lou,” he says, and Louis looks up at him through his fringe. “You have to write down something or else nothing’s gonna come of this.” Louis shrugs and goes back to scratching something on the notepad.

After ten or so minutes of silence between them, nothing but the Avett Brothers record playing softly in the background, Harry looks over at Louis, whose tapping his pen repeatedly against the notepad. “You done babe?” Louis hesitates before nodding. “Okay so we’ll start with things we know we like and we’ll go back and forth. I’ll go first.” Louis nods again, worrying his lip with his hand. Harry can’t have him feeing nervous so he grabs Louis’ hand and entwines their fingers on his lap. “Okay so…I like it when I take control.”

“I think we established this.”

“Umm…okay yeah,” Harry laughs nervously and. For all that he doesn’t want Louis to be nervous, he can’t help but be nervous himself. What they’re talking about…there’s a lot of trust involved. Louis is trusting Harry to be gentle with him when he needs it, to be rough with him, to take care of him, and Harry is trusting Louis to give up his control and to tell Harry when it gets to be too much. It’s a lot. Harry would be more nervous if he wasn’t nervous, which does that make sense? No. Doesn’t matter. Bottom line: the nervousness is very real. And he needs to stop thinking the word nervous. “Okay so…” he continues. “First thing. I love it when I pin your wrists down. Usually beside your head, but I think I could pin them above your head with just one hand. That’s good right? You like that?”

Louis nods quickly. “Yeah I really, really do. Fuck, you have no idea.”

“Okay. That’s good alright um. You next?”

Louis looks down at his notepad. And keeps looking down at his notepad. And doesn’t say anything for awhile.

“Lou…you wrote something down right?”

“Of course I wrote something down.”

“Oh yeah? Show me.”

Louis turns his notepad to show Harry what he’s written and instead of the list Harry was expecting, Louis has drawn an incredibly detailed heart with Harry’s name inside of it. It’s quite detailed actually, the shading is wonderful and the calligraphy that went into Harry’s name is amazing. He’s quite impressed. “That’s not what I meant by having something written down.”

“I’m divorcing you for not complimenting my art.”

“Yes it’s very beautiful. But why didn’t you write anything down?”

Louis shrugs and tosses the notepad onto the table. “I…promise you won’t laugh?”

“I will if it’s funny.”

“Harry…”

“Fine, fine, I won’t laugh. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

Louis fidgets a little bit, throwing his legs back over Harry’s lap and his arms around his neck. “It’s just…it’s embarrassing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like…what if I want is too weird. Or you think I’m weird? And want to leave me. I don’t know what I would do.”

“Oh, sweetheart…” Louis hides his face from Harry’s view and that just won’t do. Harry puts his hand underneath Louis’ chin and coaxes his head up until he’s looking into his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes. “I promise that whatever you say, nothing in this entire world would make me want to leave you. Unless you murdered someone. Even then I would probably be at the prison every single week, scolding you but still being even more in love than I was the day before.” That gets Louis to smile. “Anything else babe?”

“I…I really want you to take control. And I really want to be um, submissive. I do. But I…you know I don’t like it when people see me as weak? Which doesn’t make any sense to me. Because isn’t that kind of the point?”

Harry hesitates before answering carefully. “I don’t think being submissive means that you’re being weak love. I know how important it is to you to prove yourself, that you can be strong, and I’m so _so_ proud of how strong you are. But I think that this is strong too. Think about it. You’re giving up all your control to someone else, letting them see you vulnerable, and you’re trusting them with everything. And trusting someone like that, trusting me like that, is incredibly strong and requires a lot of trust in yourself too. To know you’re doing the right thing. Does that make sense?”

Louis just stares at Harry for a few seconds, then pulls him in for the first in a series of searing kisses. “How do you always know the right thing to say?” he asks in between kisses.

Harry responds with equal fervor. “Boyfriend’s intuition, I guess?” He stops Louis when he makes another movement to kiss him, and usually he wouldn’t turn away an opportunity to make out for hours, but this is important. “Do you think you’re ready to talk about it now? Or do you wanna wait a little?”

He can see that Louis takes a few seconds to actually think about it. “No, no I think I’m ready.”

“Okay. How about instead I just list off the things I want and you can tell me how you feel about them. Sound good?” Louis nods and lays his head down on Harry’s shoulder, peering at the list.

“So, first, I really want to try tying you up. To the headboard or just your hands behind your back. When we’re doing whenever, you know, like when you’re…” Harry swallows. His mouth is suddenly dry and he doesn’t know how he’s going to get through this without picking Louis up and carrying him to their room for round two. But he has to. “…when you’re sucking me off, or when I’m eating you out, or when I’m fucking you. We can try a few things maybe? How does that sound?” He feels Louis nod against his shoulder. “Babe, you gotta say something so I know you’re sure?”

“Yeah,” Louis says, and his voice is a higher pitch than normal. “Sounds good.”

Harry puts a checkmark next to the ‘ _bondage’_ item on his list. “Okay next. I really want to try spanking, because honestly babe, _your ass_. And I want to mark it up a little. So you feel it the next day, that you remember you’re mine and…”

He trails off as Louis takes the pen from Harry’s hands and puts a checkmark next to ‘spanking.’ “I really want it too. But not _only_ as a punishment or whatever? Because I think it’s something I’ll really like.”

Harry kisses him on the forehead, happy he’s getting a little more confident in saying what he wants. “Of course babe. What I was thinking though is. If we’re doing…a scene? I guess. And if I’m already planning on spanking you and you do something like touch yourself if I’ve told you not to. I just make it 15 instead of 10. It’s not really a punishment, because I was already planning on it, but more like a reminder? That you should be doing what you’re told and that you can prove yourself and can be good for me.”

Louis thinks about it for a second before nodding. “Yeah, I think that would be good.”

Harry continues. “Okay so my big thing is…I have to do some more research on it before we try, so we can do this safely. But I really would like to try putting you into subspace. I like the idea of taking care of you and manhandling you and all that. What do you think about that?”

“I’ve never really thought of it before. Maybe?”

“It’s no problem baby. How about you look into it a little bit more, think it over? You can tell me later and we can talk about it a little bit more. Just remember you don’t have to say yes to anything if you don’t want to right?”

Louis nods and brings Harry’s hand up to his mouth and kisses the back of it. “One last thing is that I would really like to try blindfolding and maybe gagging? Because I love your pretty eyes and I love the sounds you make, but I also would love to maybe try something different? I’m not quite sure when exactly but maybe we could try it eventually.”

Louis puts a checkmark next to both the items on Harry’s list and then moves the pen over to the ‘hard no’s’ column. Harry takes the pen from him. “I think before we move on you could write some of yours down? I’ll go make up some hot chocolate and give you some time, yeah?” Harry gets up from his place on the couch and Louis waits until he’s standing to pull him into a kiss.

“You’re the best. Couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.”

“Well I hope not. You’re kinda stuck with me now. Got the tattoos to prove it.” Louis laughs and swats at him. He picks up the pen as Harry is turning away to walk the short distance to the kitchen. Harry changes the record and sets about making hot chocolate as I and Love and You begins playing in the background. He’s singing under his breath as he stirs the mix into the hot milk when he hears Louis doing the same from the couch and he makes a mental note of it, putting this song onto another list he keeps in his head.

He eventually makes his way back over to the couch carefully carrying two mugs of hot chocolate with whip cream on top (extra for Louis, but Harry always ends up stealing half of his anyways). He settles back to his place beside Louis, handing him the other mug. He goes to take the notepad away from Louis to take a look but Louis yanks it back. “Hands off bigfoot I’m gonna read it to you.”

Harry pouts. “Bigfoot?”

“I only tell the truth.”

“Amazing. I make you hot chocolate and this is the treatment I get in return.”

“Shut up. I love to be pampered and you love to pamper me.”

Harry scoops up a bit of whip cream on his pinky finger from Louis’ up and boops his boyfriend on the nose. “You’re acting like I like you being a needy brat.”

“Oh you love it darling,” Louis replies. He sticks his tongue out, trying to perform the inhuman feat of licking the whip cream off the tip of his own nose. Harry takes pity on him after a few moments and does it for him, earning him a little smack on the cheek. “Hey gross, I don’t want your tongue licking at my nose, what the fuck Harold? Nasty.”

“Sweetheart, my tongue has been in much worse places.”

“That doesn’t give you a pass love,” Louis says, but he seems to forgive him when he grabs Harry’s hand and wraps his arm around his shoulder. He leans into Harry’s chest while they drink their hot chocolate, just being with each other and listening to the music. These are the moments Harry lives for, the ones he envisioned when he first met Louis in his first year of university and started dreaming of a future with this bright boy almost from day one. A life where they were comfortable with each other, content to just be together and—

“Nipple play,” Louis says.

Harry almost spits out his hot chocolate. “ _What_?”

“I really like it when you play with my nipples. Drives me fucking mad Harry, imagining you tying me up and playing with my nipples until I’m begging for it, but you just keep going.”

“Okay,” Harry says, a little breathless. He thought they would have to ease into it a little bit more, but obviously Louis was more ready than he thought.

“I’ve been looking into getting, you know um, nipple clamps for you. To use on me I mean. They have a little chain for you to pull on and everything.”

Harry can’t help himself when he mutters, “Jesus fucking Christ,” under his breath.

“That’s okay right? Like you’d be into that?”

“Shit of course I would Lou. Fuck, you’d look so beautiful all tied up and begging for it.”

Louis blushes. He picks the list back up and adds a checkmark next to it.

“What else?” Harry asks.

“Um, I really want to try orgasm denial. You not letting me come for a long time, maybe…maybe with a cock ring? Kind of…using me to get yourself off and not letting me come. Maybe, uh, leaving the room with me all tied up and hard, just waiting for you to come get me off.”

Harry takes the pen out of Louis’ hands and puts 5 checkmarks next to that one.

“Also on the flip side of that maybe overstimulation. With your cock. Or a vibrator. Or a plug. Or, fuck, anything really.” Another 5 checkmarks added. 6 checkmarks. Harry would fill the entire page with checkmarks if he could.

Louis opens his mouth to speak but hesitates. “I have something else but it might be a little weird. I don’t know really?”

Harry kisses the back of his head. “Whatever it is we can figure it out babe.”

Louis takes a minute before he starts talking. “I kind of want you to tell me what to do sometimes. Like…not a lot, probably not very often. But sometimes I feel so stressed out because I feel like I have to do everything at work, and I work so much and I kind of want you to take that stress away a little bit. Just when I’m really bad, when I’m really stressed and anxious. Tell me to make you something or to do some errands or anything really,” Louis blushes before he continues. “Could tell me to suck you off even. And tell me I’m a good for doing something. Reward me. Just so I know I’m doing something good.”

Harry is a little…stunned really. He knew that this change in relationship could take place outside of the bedroom and that it was a possibility, but he didn’t expect Louis to want that. And he isn’t opposed to the idea at all. Just apprehensive. Because he would never want to ask Louis to do something when he’s already stressed, to pile onto that stress even more in any way.

He places little kisses on Louis’ jaw. “I think that could be something we could try. We could look into it a little more maybe, talk about when to do something like that.” Louis nods. “Okay, anything else?”

Louis mulls it over for a second. “No. No. Not right now at least.”

Harry picks up his notepad and looks at the hard-no’s column. “Okay. Okay so we’re going to move onto stuff we don’t want under any circumstances. So first, for me, I don’t want to be asked to hurt you in any way outside of what we’ve discussed. I don’t want to do it, and I definitely don’t want to hurt you in ways you don’t want to be hurt. Sounds good?”

Louis nods. “Yeah it’s good. I’m not really…I don’t really want anything like that. Right now at least.”

“Okay good. If you want to talk about like, I guess painplay? We can. Later. Just not right now.”

“Okay.”

“Alright and also I don’t want to do any, I hate saying this out loud, but no stuff with ur—”

“Honey you don’t have to. I don’t want that either.”

“Okay good I just read that some people are and that’s really really _really_ —”

“Harry. I get it.” Louis turns his head and kisses Harry’s cheek and Harry responds with a little peck on his mouth. He’s amazed at just how easy it is with Louis most of the time, it’s been almost 4 years and he still hasn’t got over how even the hard things are simple.

“Okay good. We’re at least on the same page here. Do you have anything else to add?” Louis starts biting his lip again and Harry gives him a quick kiss to stop him from worrying his lip raw.

“Probably name-calling? I really like dirty talk. You know, you telling me I’m gagging for it or calling me good names. But I don’t really want to be called things like slut or anything like that. Makes me feel awful.”

Harry threads their fingers together and kisses the back of Louis’ hand. “Course not baby, would never want to make you feel bad.” That earns him a soft smile. “Anything else?”

“Um…no. Not right now at least.”

“Me neither.

“I guess…If we ever think of anything that we want to add to either list we can write it down.”

“Yeah that works.”

Harry gives himself and Louis a chance to process before he moves onto the next important topic.

Louis beats him too it. “What about safewords? We should have those for this kind of thing, right?”

Harry squeezes his hand. “Yeah of course. Hopefully you won’t need to use one, but it’s good just in case something gets too out of control or you feel uncomfortable or your not in the right headspace.”

“Yeah okay.”

Harry gives him a second to continue the conversation and when he doesn’t, takes the lead from him. “Do you have any idea what you would want yours to be?” Louis shakes his head, pressing his lips together. It’s one of his telltale signs that he’s nervous and that expression has been been showing up a lot the past evening. Whenever he sees it Harry wants to do everything in his power to make it disappear. “If you’re having trouble thinking of one,” Harry continues, “a bunch of places recommended doing a stoplight system. Red means stop, yellow means to slow down, maybe switch it up or talk about it, green is good? But we don’t have to use that, we can use whatever you want to use babe.”

“I think that sounds…really good. It’s easy to remember too. Do you want to use that too?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well…if you want to safeword out too?”

“Why would I have to?”

Louis takes one of Harry’s hands in between his and plays with the rings on his fingers. “So, think about it this way. You have things that you don’t want me to ask you to do? And if I ask you to do them and you don’t want to, you should be able to safeword out too.”

“I guess I never really thought of it that way.”

“Yeah, I mean you could get overwhelmed too you know? Taking care of someone and being responsible, receiving someone’s trust can be too much sometimes. And you need to keep yourself safe too. We need to keep each other safe.”

Harry threads his fingers through Louis’ and brings his hand up to kiss each knuckle, giving extra attention to the one in the middle, that’s more prominent than all the others. He didn’t even know it was possible to have a favourite knuckle, but here he was. Sometimes he makes himself a little nauseous with how in love he is. He tells Louis this and all he gets in response is a little pout.

“Wow. Gee. Thanks Harry. Glad that loving me makes you sick.”

“You’remisinterpreting my words.”

“Oh am I? Because it really just sounded like you said loving me makes you sick. I love you and this is the treatment I get? Unbelievable, I should really—” Harry shuts him up with a kiss. Or tries to.

Louis pushes him away gently. “Be careful Harold, you might get sick.”

That just gets him another kiss. “Do you ever shut up?” Harry asks.

“No not really.” Another kiss. “It’s kind of my defining character trait.”

“Maybe I should try gagging you like I talked about. See if that’s true.” That earns him a hit on the shoulder. “Ow, what the fuck was that for.”

“You can’t just say things like that, asshole.”

“I was trying to be sexy.”

“Did you mean _infuriating_?”

Harry pushes Louis down until he’s lying on his back on the couch and straddles him. “That’s enough out of you.”

Louis raises his eyebrows. “Are we about to have a repeat of earlier?”

“Nah.” Harry leans down until his lips are hovering just above Louis’. “Would rather do this for hours. Why? Are you complaining?”

“No complaints here love.”

They don’t quite make out for hours. Or even an hour. Because Zayn comes home from his shift at the restaurant and throws a shoe at Harry’s back, yelling at them to “get a room. Oh right, you already have one. So, why aren’t you in it?” He then thanks Harry for making him dinner and starts ranting about all the rude customers he got at the restaurant today, as per usual.

And as per usual Louis and Harry end the night curled up in bed together, whispering about their plans for the next day, about the movies coming out they want to see, about everything and anything that comes to mind. They whisper until they start to drift off to sleep, Louis spooned up behind Harry and their hands laced together over Harry’s stomach.

Harry is just about to fall asleep when he hears Louis whisper his name. He answers with a quiet “Yeah babe?”

“We’re okay after today right?”

Harry shifts and pulls Louis’ arm tighter around him. “Mhm. Better than ever.”

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too baby.”

The last thing Harry feels before he falls asleep—head filled with thoughts and plans about everything they talked about that evening—is a kiss on the nape of his neck.

He falls asleep smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi hello it's been a couple weeks!! i wrote this chapter awhile ago and FINALLY got around to editing i hope i didn't keep u all waiting too long.
> 
> so anyways three things about this chapter:  
> \- apparently i hc harry as talking really dirty? who knew  
> \- i had some troubles with awkward phrasing in the beginning and in a lot of places and i hope i got it all but oh well  
> \- it nasty
> 
> so anyways enjoy and reblog the fic post here if you like it: http://acenouie.tumblr.com/post/148376455867/metlifelouis-i-just-cant-get-enough-of-you-by

It’s not until a few nights later that they finally get enough time to themselves to try something new. Zayn is still on his late shift at the restaurant and they’re alone after a long day of traversing around the city on their day off, hitting up the local art museum (Louis took to snapchatting Niall pictures of the statues and drawing arms doing frankly obscene things on them. Harry looked at him disapprovingly for only one second before taking his phone from him and joining in).

They’re on the couch and Louis on Harry’s lap. They’re making out with kisses tasting of the chocolate chip mint ice cream they had for dessert. Louis is starting to unbutton Harry’s shirt without breaking their kiss, until Harry murmurs, “Wait, wait,” into his mouth.

Louis draws back and groans. “What do you fucking mean wait?”

Harry kisses him on the nose. “I know. First time all week. Which means…”

“This better be leading to sex or else I’m kicking you out.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Of course it’s leading to sex, who do you think I am?”

“A cockblock is what you are. For your own cock. Sadist.”

“I think you mean masochist dear.”

“I meant what I said. I’m suffering every moment I’m not sucking you off and you love it.”

Harry places his hand over Louis’ mouth to shut him up. Louis licks it and he narrows his eyes at him. “If you think that’s gonna do anything…” It’s Louis’ turn to roll his eyes. “Will you shut up now?” Another eye roll, which Harry takes as a yes.

He moves his hand away from Louis’ mouth and Louis raises his eyebrows at him. “I was thinking that maybe…we could try something we talked about the other night.”

Louis’ eyebrows drop and Harry can see a hint of the shyness that always overtakes him when this topic is brought up. “I…Are you sure? You want to, I mean like you’re absolutely sure?”

“I’m sure. You?”

“Yeah of course I just…what do you want?”

“I was thinking that maybe we could just keep going and see what happens or…”

He can see Louis perk up at the chance to take a dig at him. “Oh is that your brilliant idea Mr.We-Should-Talk-About-Everything-We-Ever—“

“…or I could get you on your knees and shut you up with my cock since you seem to be unable to shut up tonight.” Harry smiles smugly. “Your choice though.”

Louis just stares at him with his mouth slightly parted for a second before speaking. “Um…uh…I think the second one. Would be. Okay.”

Harry gives Louis a light smack on the ass. “I thought so too babe. Come on.”

He pushes Louis off his lap and gets up, grabbing his hand to pull his stunned boyfriend to their bedroom. As soon as their inside his captures his lips in a short kiss. “Everything but your boxers come on.”

Louis pouts. “Like it better when you undress me though.”

“I gotta look for something babe. Come on you wanna suck me off don’t you?”

Louis huffs but goes to strip himself of his shirt anyways. “Demanding.”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “That attitude is not going to help you.”

He turns around and he can hear Louis mock him but chooses to ignore it in favour of searching the drawers. When he finally finds the something that he’s looking for, he turns back around to find Louis sitting down on their bed and stripped down to his boxers. He balls up the material in his hands and throws it to Louis before stripping himself of his own shirt. He looks at his boyfriend to see him staring at the scarf with wide eyes.

He stops undressing when he reaches his boxers and walks over to Louis and to stand in front of him, nudging his chin up so he’s looking him in the eyes. “You’re okay with this right? Like it’s not too much?”

Louis shakes his head. “No, no, fuck I. I really want it.”

Harry leans down to place a kiss on his lips. “Okay. Only if you’re sure. We can stop whenever you want okay babe.”

Louis nods. “I know. You too.”

Harry holds out his hand and Louis grips it, letting him pull him off the bed. Harry rids himself of his boxers and takes the scarf from Louis.

“Turn around, hands behind your back baby,” Harry says, thumbing the soft material of his scarf.

Louis nods and turns around, crossing his wrists behind his back. The only sound in the room is Louis’ breathing as Harry loops the scarf around his wrists. He’s never done anything like this before, spent what seemed like hours reading up on the best way to tie it, how tight to make it. He finishes after a few minutes of fumbling fingers, tongue bitten between his teeth in concentration. He hooks his finger underneath the scarf, giving it a small tug. “How does that feel?”

He watches Louis try and tug his wrists apart, tightening his hands into fists. Harry hears Louis let out a small whimper. “Babe what’s wrong? You have to talk to me.”

“No no nothings wrong. Just…really like how it feels,” Louis says and he sounds breathless.

“Okay that’s. Good. That’s really good.” Harry takes a step back and drinks Louis in. The tightness of his shoulders and back, his small waist, his curves, the way his small wrists look with the red fabric of the scarf tying them together, and he looks…fucking beautiful.

Harry falls to his knees, placing kisses on Louis’ fingertips.

“Thought I was the one getting on my knees for you,” Louis says. Harry can tell he’s trying to act cocky, like this isn’t affecting him as much as it is, like his hands aren’t balling into fists as Harry kisses around the ties on his wrists. Like his breath doesn’t hitch as Harry makes his way up, kissing slowly up the line of his back, dragging his lips in between each kiss.

Harry is kissing up Louis’ neck when he finally responds. “But if you’re on your knees for me I can’t do this can I?” he says against his neck before he picks a spot to focus on, sucking and biting at Louis’ neck. Louis moans and lets his head fall back onto Harry’s shoulder, giving him better access. Harry smiles and kisses the spot he was sucking on before moving onto another spot higher up on his neck. He’s going to get hell for this tomorrow, Louis is going to swear at him and yell that he can’t let his kids or his colleagues see it, but it’s worth it. It’s worth it for the gasps Louis lets out as he worries his skin with his teeth. It’s worth it when he pinches Louis’ nipple and he moans out Harry’s name.

“Harry, Harry, fuck, stop,” Louis gasps.

Harry stops sucking at Louis’ neck and smiles as he kisses up to his jaw. “And what are you going to do to get me to stop?”

Louis moans when Harry nips at his jaw. “What?”

“I mean what are you gonna do when I stop?”

“Fuck, I’ll suck you off if you stop. _Please_ ,” he whispers. He moans again when Harry chooses a new point on his neck to worry.

“What was that babe?”

“I said I wanna suck you off, _fucking please_ , let me,” he begs and Harry smiles against his neck.

“Anything you want.” He steps back and releases Louis and before he can blink, Louis has turned around and is on his knees in front of him. He looks picture perfect right now, on his knees, breathing heavy, and licking his pink lips. Looking so eager for him. He puts his hand on Louis’ cheek, stroking over his cheekbones. “You look so perfect for me babe.” Louis nuzzles into his hand, eyelashes fluttering before looking up at Harry from under his fringe. “You’re so fucking pretty. Look even prettier sucking me off now wouldn’t you?”

He waits for Louis to nod before guiding Louis towards his cock. He barely has to guide him, Louis is eager to start sucking at the tip. Harry runs his hands through Louis’ hair as he sinks down lower. He’s never going to get over how Louis’ looks, when he’s on his knees for him, when his cheeks are hollowing out and Harry gets to see his glorious cheekbones in all their glory, how his eyelashes flutter. He’s never going to get over how it feels, how Louis knows just how fast to go, what he likes the best, how to make him crazy with want. He’s never going to get over how Louis sounds, when his moans almost get as loud as Harry, how he can tell that Louis loves sucking him off just as much as he loves it when he gets sucked off. The best he’s ever had, the best he’s ever going to get, the best feeling, the best sound, the best image in the world.

He feels his cock hit the back of Louis’ throat and runs his fingers through Louis’ hair, careful not to pull. He lets his eyes close, enjoying the heat of Louis’ mouth until suddenly it’s not there anymore. He opens his eyes again and looks down to see his boyfriend forehead pressed against on Harry’s hip, breathing heavily.

“Babe? You okay? What’s wrong?”

Louis takes a few breaths, a few seconds before he answers. “What’s the point…” a pause, another deep breath taken. “What’s the point of having my all tied up if you’re not gonna use me?”

Harry’s eyebrows raise and he runs his hand through Louis’ hair. “What?”

“I mean…I want you to fuck my mouth. Fucking pull my hair, make me take it, fuck please. I want you to _use me_.”

Harry places his hand on Louis’ face nudging his head up until he’s looking directly into his eyes and…fuck. All he see’s is raw vulnerability, all he see’s in Louis’ eye’s is fucking _want_ , like they’re pleading with him, to let him be used. “I…fuck I don’t want to hurt you baby. You can’t use your safeword if you can’t talk.”

“What about a signal yeah? Like…put your foot right beside my knee yeah. And if it’s too much I’ll stomp on it, let you know to let me go?”

“Are you sure that’s enough because—”

Louis kisses one of his laurels. “Harry, honey, it will be fine. I really fucking want this, _please_.”

Harry rubs his thumb over Louis’ cheekbones again, more for himself than for Louis’ just drinking in how beautiful he looks for the tenth time that night, the millionth of his life. “Okay. But you have to promise to do something if it’s too much yeah?”

He feels Louis nod against his him and he just...goes for it. Grips Louis by his hair, (it’s getting quite long now, just the right length for this) and hears him gasp as he guides him back to his cock. He stops as Louis licks his lips. “I’m not...hurting you am I? Like this is good.”

“Yes, fuck, it feels so fucking good, just let me suck your dick Harold you stingy fu—” Louis cuts himself off as Harry pushes his head forward, as he takes the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth. Harry slowly, slowly pushes Louis’ head down, once again marveling at how Louis’ lips look stretched around his dick.

He stops when he knows he’s almost at the back of Louis’ throat. “Are you okay babe? Like are you sure?”

Louis…just fucking rolls his eyes at him. Harry doesn’t know how he continues to be the loudest person in the room with his mouth stuffed full of cock but lo and behold, Louis Tomlinson is forever defying the odds. And…fuck it.

Harry grips Louis’ hair tight, hears Louis moan around his cock as he pushes his head down, as he hits the back of Louis’ throat. He can’t contain his moans as he feels Louis swallow around him, trying not to gag. And Harry is under no illusion that he’s small, he remembers at first Louis couldn’t even get to this point without gagging, and he knows that even now it’s a struggle for Louis to take him all the way. But he just…fucking does. He let’s Harry hold him down as he struggles to take him all the way, his eyes starting to water, and Harry can’t help but moan at the sight.

“Such a good boy aren’t you sweetheart, taking me all.” He runs his fingers through Louis’ fringe before lightly gripping the hair at the back of Louis’ head again. “Gonna be even better and let me fuck your pretty mouth aren’t you?” Louis moans around his cock as soon as the words are out of his mouth and that’s all he needs as confirmation before he starts thrusting into Louis’ mouth.

“Fuck,” Harry moans. “Your taking me so good aren’t you. So good for me aren’t you.” And god, Harry knows this is going to be over quickly. He’s not going to last, not with Louis looking so beautiful on his knees, his hands behind his back, letting Harry use his mouth completely, letting him take complete control, letting Harry practically choke him with his cock. He’s not going to last at the sight of Louis’ eyes watering as Harry keeps rocking into his mouth, taking him all, just letting Harry do what he wants, making the most beautiful sounds.

It’s only been a few minutes of nothing but both their moans filling the air (Harry’s far more than Louis’), of Harry telling Louis how good he’s being for him, how beautiful he looks taking all of Harry’s cock. It’s only been a few minutes before Harry draw’s Louis’ head back a little, so Harry’s no longer hitting the back of his throat as he continues to thrust shallowly into his mouth.

“Gonna come in your mouth yeah baby?” Louis lets out a long moan at that and it’s only takes a few more thrusts of Harry’s hips before he’s coming into Louis’ mouth, gripping Louis’ hair tight as he continues to ride out his orgasm, thrusting shallowly into Louis’ mouth.

When he comes to, he draws Louis’ head away from his now sensitive cock and drops to his knees almost immediately kissing Louis on the nose, the cheek, everywhere on his face, wiping the wetness from under his eyes. “So good for me baby weren’t you, so _so_ good for me.”

Louis bites his lip and looks down…he’s a vision. His face is red and his normally thin lips are swollen and red, and he has a little trail of Harry’s come that he didn’t quite swallow trailing down his chin and, fuck, he’s the most beautiful person Harry has ever seen. And he’s all his. “I was?” Louis asks, and his voice is scratchy from having Harry’s dick shoved down his throat and Harry never wants to listen to anyone else but Louis speak ever again.

“So good baby. The best. Don’t want anyone else.” Harry wipes up small trail of come on Louis’ chin with his barely move his hand away before Louis is licking it off. Harry moans and moves in, kissing him hard. “So good you’re going to fucking kill me babe,” he says. He kisses Louis’ again, licking into his mouth and tasting himself with the underlying taste of Louis, and he’s fucking addicted to it.

He trails his hand down Louis’ back and grips his ass, kneading it and pulling his boyfriend against him. He hears Louis moan as he feels his erection up against his thigh. “You almost got off on that didn’t you? So fucking hard from this, huh?” Louis nods and tears his mouth away from Harry’s and hiding his face in his neck as he starts rubbing himself against Harry’s thigh.

Harry backs up on his knees and Louis grips his shoulders trying to draw him back. Harry shakes his head. “No babe we gotta get you off your knees, don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He gets up off his knees and helps steady Louis as he gets up. He reaches around Louis’ body, tugging on the restraints. “How about I undo this for you yeah?”

“Please,” Louis whispers.

As soon as Harry undoes the ties from around his wrists, Louis throws his arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him deeply. Harry starts walking backwards towards the bed, his hands resting on Louis’ hips. He hits the back of the bed with his knees and falls back so he’s seated and Louis is straddling his thigh. They keep kissing as Louis starts moving against Harry’s thigh, moaning into his mouth, gripping the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck.

He tears his mouth away from Louis’ and moves his head to whisper into his ear, his hands hot on Louis’ breath and gripping his ass to draw him closer. “You gonna come in your boxers for me babe?” He feels Louis head move, nodding while he continues to desperately move himself against Harry’s thigh. Harry smiles and continues, “Gonna get all messy for me aren’t you?” Louis whimpers and hides his face in Harry’s neck, gripping his shoulder and his hair hard as he moves his hips faster.

“You’re so good for me aren’t you. So pretty, so fucking good letting me take control, letting me use your mouth. Love it so much don’t you, love that everyone’s gonna wonder why you sound so used tomorrow, not gonna know it’s cause your mine though.”

Harry is almost getting hard again, almost falling victim to the frantic movement of Louis’ hips and his high pitched gasps and whimpers. But Louis’ is getting desperate he can tell, he can feel it in his desperate movements against, his gasps as Harry grips his ass and presses him forward.

Harry whispers, “Come on Lou be a good boy and come for me,” in a low voice and that’s all Louis needs to tip him over the edge. Harry can feel the wetness at the front of Louis’ boxers as his boyfriend moans loudly against his neck, as he continues to work his hips and ride out his orgasm.

Harry runs his fingers through Louis’ hair and rubs his back slowly, feeling shallow breaths against his neck as Louis recovers. Once his breath has evened out he lightly taps Louis’ back. “You good?”

Louis kisses his collarbone hums before he whispers, “so good.”

They sit there in peace for a few minutes, just drinking each other in, before Harry murmurs, “come on babe let’s get you cleaned up huh?” Louis just nods in agreement, getting off his perch on Harry’s thigh and letting him drag him towards the bathroom.

Later—after they’ve showered and gotten ready for bed—they cuddle in bed together facing each other, legs tangled together and Harry rubbing the faint red marks on Louis’ wrist with his thumb. Louis smiles at him when he moves his head to kiss his wrists.

“It was good for you right?” Harry asks, whispering the words into Louis’ wrists.

“Mhm, wouldn’t change a single second. You too?”

“What was?”

“I mean you liked it too. I was…” he blushes, “was good for you right?”

Harry looks at Louis with wide eyes for a split second, amazed that Louis could think it was anything other than good for him. He moves his head give Louis a peck. “Of course it was…fuck, you were the best. Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Louis smiles to himself, a proud smile, like he’s proud of himself for being good for Harry. “That’s…I’m glad.”

“Mhm…we’ll have to have a repeat performance sometime soon.”

“My mouth is that good huh?

“Don’t even try with me. I could write fuckin sonnets about your mouth sweetheart.”

Louis rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling when he kisses Harry, he’s still smiling when he whispers _I love you_ against his lips. Harry echoes the same words before they commence their nightly routine of whispering about everything, until Louis is falling asleep in the middle of Harry softly telling him a story about a movie he just has to see. Harry soon joins him, falling asleep warm and cozy and safe with his fingers wrapped lightly around Louis’ wrist.

 

                                                        


End file.
